The present invention relates to a method for providing a digital subscriber line service for a loop.
xDSL services, also commonly referred to as simply DSL or digital subscriber line services, are dependent on line conditions because DSL is implemented over twisted copper pairs. Further, there are many different flavors of digital subscriber line services, each providing service over different distances, and having different bandwidths. Some implementations for DSL are asymmetric, meaning that the downstream bandwidth is different than the upstream bandwidth. Other implementations for DSL services are symmetric. xDSL technologies provide extremely high bandwidth over an embedded twisted pair, copper loop.
Because DSL services have a strong dependence on line conditions, not all existing copper loops are qualified for DSL service. Previously, a customer would call his/her service provider and inquire as to whether or not the customer""s loop supported DSL service. The customer service representative would perform a database look-up on the customer""s line and evaluate their ability to receive service, or would send a technician out to the customer""s location to test the line. Thereafter, if the line conditions were suitable for DSL service, a service technician would be sent to the customer""s location to set up DSL on the customer end, and steps would also be taken on the provider end to support the new service. These multiple step processes for qualifying and getting DSL service are quite cumbersome and time consuming for the end user.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved way for the customer to determine whether or not a local copper loop is qualified for DSL service, and obtain DSL service when the loop is qualified.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for providing a digital subscriber line service for a loop. The method comprises initiating a session, conducting a loop qualification test, and placing a service order for the digital subscriber line service for the loop. The session is initiated through a web server, with a web-based digital subscriber line service ordering tool. The loop qualification test is conducted upon a request from the ordering tool. The service order is placed by the ordering tool and in accordance with the loop qualification test.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, orders may be placed for new service or for changing an existing service. Further, in some embodiments, the method further comprises establishing a set of promotions applicable to service orders. Any promotions from the set of promotions that are applicable to the service order currently being placed are determined, and applied to the service order.
In some embodiments, the session is initiated by a customer and the method further comprises authenticating the customer prior to placing the service order. Authenticating preferably further comprises inputting authentication information to the ordering tool from the customer, and determining at least one customer service record corresponding to the authentication information. When the at least one customer service record includes a single live record, the authentication is performed based on the single live record.
In some embodiments, the method further comprises establishing a list of features that are incompatible with the digital subscriber line service, and identifying a list of features for the customer loop. A compatibility check is performed by comparing the identified features with the established list of features.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for providing a digital subscriber line service for a loop is provided. The system comprises a web-based digital subscriber line ordering tool in communication with a web server. The ordering tool is programmed to initiate a single session with a customer during which a loop qualification test is conducted and a service order is placed.
In some embodiments, the system further comprises loop qualification logic configured to provide communication between the ordering tool and a loop qualification tool to perform the loop qualification test. In some embodiments, the system further comprises legacy logic configured to provide communication between the ordering tool and the at least one legacy system. Further, some embodiments further comprise a service order processor (SOP) in communication with the ordering tool via the legacy logic. Some embodiments further comprise a billing and order support system (BOSS) in communication with the ordering tool via the legacy logic. Further, some embodiments, further comprise a customer access and retrieval system (CARS) in communication with the ordering tool via the legacy logic. And further, in some embodiments, the ordering tool is configured to place service orders for new service, and further configured to place service orders for changing an existing service.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for providing a digital subscriber line service for a loop is provided. The system comprises a web-based digital subscriber line ordering tool in communication with a web server. The ordering tool is programmed to authenticate a customer, determine loop feature compatibility, determine loop qualification, and generate a service order. The customer is authenticated by comparing authentication information provided by the customer to authentication information received from a support system. The loop feature compatibility is based on existing features for the local loop. Loop qualification is based on a loop qualification test. Advantageously, the system determines loop qualification, and generates the service order in a single session.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, method and systems of the present invention provide a web based ordering tool that allows customers to qualify their telephone line, and if qualified, order DSL services off of a web site. No existing system can qualify and order in one process. Embodiments of the present invention reduce time and cost by allowing the customer to qualify and order DSL service without having to contact a sales representative or customer service center. In existing systems, it is necessary for the customer to usually contact both a sales representative and a customer service center in a multiple step process for obtaining DSL service.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.